Go from my window
by Elanor-G
Summary: Go from my window, my love, my dove.  How can one song tell the story of 2 people.


'Go from my window' is a song about a woman telling her true love to leave as she already is bound to another, it dates from the 16th century and is a beautiful song to sing. The idea came to me a few months ago and this is my first G/D fic. This has not been beta'ed.

* * *

><p>Ginny sighed as the words of the old muggle song drifted through the room; it was so hard to be living this life. The words rang true to her life, she too sent her love away. The day was clear in her mind.<p>

Ginny sat in Hyde Park waiting for her love to arrive, it was a warm spring morning and the sun shone bright upon her face. He was late but that was good, it gave Ginny time to get what she needed to say straight in her mind.

"Hi Ginny sorry to keep you waiting" a deep male voice shook her from her thoughts, a look of guilt and sadness crossed her face. "What's wrong? You are worrying me." He asked reaching out to Ginny taking her hands in his squeezing them gently.

"It's over, I'm sorry but I have to. I have no choice." Ginny's words stumbles from her lips, tears falling from her eyes. Draco inhaled sharply closing his eyes in an attempt to control his emotions, after what seemed like an eternity Draco breathed out and looked at her through tight eyes, emotions were raging through his body, hurt, pain and anger.

"Why Ginny, I thought you loved me?" His voice was starting to break the walls were coming down.

"I do love you, please believe me. It's just I have to; my family need me to do this. It's killing me to do this to you. Please Draco." Ginny pleaded

"You say this like you do not have a choice Ginny, but you do, come with me. I need you in my life." Draco countered desperately clutching on to the hope he felt in his heart.

"I am truly sorry to do this Draco but I must marry Harry, for my family they need this match" Tears were now flowing freely from her long lashes. "I cannot be with you again".

_Go from my window, my love, my dove,_

_Go from my window, my dear,_

_For the weather it is warm, it will never do you harm,_

_And you won't find a welcome here._

It had been a year since that day, Ginny was now engaged to the man her family admired. Ginny knew she would never be truly happy with this man, but she would try, for the sake of her family. Yet her heart would still only belong to one man. He had kept his promise, for that Ginny hoped he was happy. The Daily Prophet lay open at the announcement, the large article about Harry and herself flashed at her, yet the piece that made her heart sink headlined 'Malfoy Heir to wed Astoria Greengrass'.

_Go from my window, my love, my dove,_

_Go from my window, my dear,_

_The wind is blowing high, and the ship is lying by,_

_And you won't find a welcome here._

"Ahh! What do you want?" Ginny cried as he swung her round into an alcove in Diagon Ally, Draco Malfoy looked at her with a wanting gaze in his eyes.

"I can't do this Ginny, I need you, you are everything to me. Please don't do this" Draco pleaded with her. It broke her heart to see him like this.

"Draco you cannot ask me to do that, you are engaged to Miss Greengrass as I am bound to Harry." She replied slowly her eyes closed, Ginny was afraid that if she looked into his grey orbs the little strength she had would disappear.

"No I will NOT let you throw your life away with that.. That.. HIM" Draco stuttered anger boiled with in him, just the thought of Potter with his hand on HIS woman.

"Draco, it is done, we are to be married in one months' time. Either wish me luck or stay away from me" it took every ounce of strength in her body to speak those words; slowly he released the tight grip on her arms. "Thank you Draco. I lov-" Ginny started but he was gone.

_Go from my window, my love, my dove,_

_Go from my window, my dear,_

_The devil's in the man that he will never understand_

_That he won't find a welcome here._

With a guttural grunt Harry collapsed onto Ginny chest breathing heavily, it was her wedding night it was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, then why did she feel so alone.

"You're great Gin" Harry drawled before turning over to sleep no kiss or cuddle time. This was her life now, to serve him, to be the trophy wife. Lying in the large bed Ginny waited until she heard the rhythmic breathing of the man beside her before getting out of bed, quickly drawing her robe around her Ginny stood at the open window. The pain in her chest grew the longer she stood staring at the full moon, soft tears fell from her eyes and yet Ginny made no attempt to stop them. Today she would lock her heart away; Harry would never touch that part of her soul for that would always belong to him. Slowly and softly Ginny began to sing, the last verse.

_Go from my window, my love, my dove_

_Go from my window, my dear,_

_For the wind is in the west and the cuckoo's in his nest,_

_And you won't find a welcome here._


End file.
